Five Years On
by Ella Dean Pendragon
Summary: Five years since Luke and Reid got together, how is life for them now? LUKE/REID


**Five Years On**

**Hey, first LuRe ff here, hope you guys enjoy it. Just the same things really, ATWT isn't mine and never will be and neither will Luke and Reid, sadly…**

Five years I've been with Reid, I'd never have believed it had someone told me the day that I met him that we would even get together never mind still be here today. If I'm honest I don't know why I love Reid, I just do. I mean people that know him ask how I could possibly love a big headed, opinionated jerk like him, I don't try to explain, I just tell them that he is my big headed, opinionated jerk. Talk of the devil here he is now, I watch as he walks into the flat that we have shared for three years. I can see now that he is tired, shoulders are dropped, slight bags under his eyes.

"Hey, you okay?" I ask as he sits down and leans into me as I wrap a arm around him.

"Yeah, just a long surgery." he answers as he rests his head on my shoulder.

"We don't have to got to the farm tonight if you're too tired." I say as I run a hand through his strawberry blonde hair.

"We do, it's your parents wedding anniversary dinner, three years since they got married… again."

"Yeah but I don't want you running yourself into the ground."

"I wont, I'll go tonight for a few hours and I have tomorrow off so I can sleep and rest, okay?"

"Okay." I say as I stand up, missing the contact almost too much. I start walking towards the bathroom.

"I'm going for a shower." but before I even make it half way to the door I feel two hands on my waist and feel Reid's breath ghost over my ear.

"I need a shower too, care to share?" The words send shivers down my spine. I turn around, place my hands on his wrists and crash my lips to his, walking backwards into the bathroom knowing that we weren't going to make it to the farm on time.

As we walked, hand in hand through the door I saw many people in the kitchen and dinning room, Mom, Dad, Grandma Emma, Grandmother, Faith, Natalie, Ethan, Katie, Chris and Jacob. Emma was the first to notice us,

"Luke, Reid good to see you." She pulled us into a rib crushing hug, afterwards we made our way around the room, say hellos to else, I found it hilarious when Reid and Chris shook hands rather tentatively, still not a hundred percent over there medical school fights but it had gotten better since Katie and Chris had gotten together about the same time we did, Katie and I rolled our eyes at our boyfriends immaturity.

The night was going great, dinner was amazing as it always was when Emma is in the kitchen. Everyone was now spread out around the house and garden. Me, Reid, Katie and Emma were sat at the dinner table when Reid stood up, I threw him a confused look but he just smiled, leaned down and kissed me before walking out of the dinner room. I turned around to see Katie and Emma beaming at me, I felt a smile find its way onto my face.

"What are you grinning at?" I asked

"At how much you have changed Red. I remember when he first moved here, he was a smart ass and got on everyone's nerves but now …" Katie said.

"Well he still is a smart ass, I just know how to handle him." Just then I saw Reid walk back in with…. My Dad? If I wasn't confused before I sure was now. When Reid reached the table he took one of my hands, motioning for me to stand up, so I did as he asked Katie and Emma,

"Ladies, if you'll allow me to steal my boyfriend for a while?" they laughed but I saw Katie give Reid a look, I couldn't be sure what it was but it looked like a look of encouragement.

I followed Reid outside into the warm night, we sat down on the bench and I looked at Reid, wanting to know what was going on, a look he knew well, smiling he said,

"Luke when I came to this town I thought it was the worst thing that had ever happened to me, in truth it was one of the best because it lead to the best thing - you. I couldn't imagine my life without you now, you're my everything, my light, air and my soul mate. It took along time to find you and I'm never letting go, I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I can only hope you want to spend the rest of yours with me. So….." At this point Reid reached into his pocket and pulled out a platinum ring that had a black line running all the way through the middle but how I saw it I'll never know as my eyes were swimming in happy tears.

"Will you marry me?" A huge smile going from ear to ear broke out over my face and I wrapped my arm around his neck as his went around my back.

"I'll take that as a yes then?" I heard him say. I laughed as I unwrapped my arms and pulled back so I could kiss him.

"Yes!" Then I let him place the ring on my finger, I stared at it until a thought occurred to me,

"Hey, did you ask my Dad for permission to ask me to marry you?"

"Well you are the girl in this relationship." he replied with a smirk, even five years don't change some things, Reid being a smart ass is one but at least he is my smart ass.

**What did y'all think?**


End file.
